La Llegada de Kise
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: El inicio del segundo año en la Secundaria Teiko para Daiki Aomine, ha sido más turbulento de lo que esperaba, todo gracias a la llegada de cierto nuevo alumno que ha acaparado la atención de todo el colegio. ¿Qué será lo que despierta ese grado de admiración? Descubre qué sintió Aomine con la llegada de Kise. AOKI. Aomine-Kise


**Hola!**

**Hoy 6/18 es el cumpleaños de mi pequeño rayito de sol y no me podía quedar sin escribirle algo =)**

**Feliz cumpleaños Kise!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Esa mirada casual fue el origen de un cataclismo de amor _

_que medio siglo después aún no había terminado."_

_Gabriel García Márquez._

-_Estaba en el patio ¿Lo viste?_-

-_Sí, sí… ¡Es guapísimo!_-

-_¡Claro que sí! Mucho más que en las fotos_-

-_¡Sí!_-

Las chillonas voces de tres muchachitas que acaban de entrar al salón, hicieron que rodara los ojos con fastidio y fijara su vista en el paisaje exterior, donde podían verse las canchas deportivas y los amplios jardines de la Secundaria Teiko.

Hizo acápite de la máxima concentración que podía llegar a desarrollar e intentó acallar las voces de todos a su alrededor, concentrándose con mayor ahínco en el partido de fútbol que se desarrollaba en la cancha exterior. Él no quería seguir oyendo esa charla. Básicamente la misma charla que había escuchado durante toda la semana.

Ese inicio de lo que sería su segundo año de Secundaria había sido más ajetreado de lo que habría deseado. Es más, no recordaba en toda su vida escolar otros cuatro días tan desesperantes como estos.

Él, Daiki Aomine era un muchacho simple que sólo disfrutaba de una única y gran pasión: el basketball. Su vida escolar la mayor parte del tiempo lo tenía sin cuidado, principalmente porque era subyugaba al ferviente deseo de esta práctica deportiva que consumía la mayor parte de sus energías y era su única razón de felicidad. No era que él fuera algún depresivo ni nada por el estilo, sino que el basketball significaba tanto para él, que todo lo demás parecía poca cosa en su comparación.

Por lo tanto, Aomine sólo esperaba durante este nuevo año escolar poder mejorar aún más sus increíbles capacidades deportivas, fortalecerse como jugador, encontrar algún rival digno y disfrutar cada día más del deporte que le apasionaba. Pero en todos estos días de clase, no había podido hacer ninguna de ellas, y la razón era una sola: Ryouta Kise.

Un muchacho que se había unido recientemente a la Secundaria Teiko y que tenía prácticamente revolucionado a todo el alumnado.

Según había escuchado, el muchacho se había integrado a segundo año, por lo que suponía debían tener la misma edad. Este traslado no habría significado nada, si no fuera por una pequeña particularidad del muchacho, ya que los nuevos ingresos de alumnos no eran la gran novedad dentro de Teiko. El prestigio de la escuela hacía que constantemente estuviera recibiendo nuevas peticiones de ingreso y los exigentes niveles de desempeño académico hacían que constantemente se liberaran nuevos cupos debido a la renuncia de alumnos, hastiados con la excesiva presión, o a su expulsión, por no cumplir con las expectativas que el establecimiento educacional exigía.

Por lo que éste año escolar, eran varios los nuevos alumnos que se integraban al colegio, no sólo en primero, sino en todos sus niveles. Ver rostros nuevos en todos los pasillos era ya cotidiano en Teiko y nadie parecía reparar mucho en el asunto. La única excepción era que éste año escolar, había un alumno que no había pasado desapercibido para nadie.

Oía su nombre en cada esquina del colegio, los pasillos eran inundados por susurros inquietos de su persona, era el tema recurrente en las conversaciones del alumnado, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, e incluso en el Club de Basketball no se había librado de oírlo nombrar, pues muchos comentaban sus extraordinarias capacidades deportivas. Decían que tenía una capacidad de aprendizaje increíble. Que podía practicar cualquier deporte con sólo verlo una vez. Que no había nadie hasta el momento que pudiera vencerlo.

Por todos lados se podía oír de las proezas y grandezas del joven.

Pero ¿Qué era eso que tenía inmerso a todo el colegio en un estado de exaltación colectiva? Básicamente era el hecho de que Ryouta Kise era modelo… Y a juzgar por la reacción de los jóvenes a su alrededor, era uno muy famoso.

Aunque él, por su parte, nunca lo había oído nombrar antes de esta frenética irrupción.

Se rumoreaba por los pasillos de Teiko que el muchacho se había cambiado de establecimiento educacional buscando librarse del acoso constante de sus fanáticas, agobiado por su creciente fama. Obviamente, en Teiko las cosas no serían diferentes.

Sin embargo, él aún no había visto ni una sola vez al famoso Ryouta Kise.

-_¡Kyaaaa!_-

El estridente grito del grupo de jovencitas ubicadas a su derecha, hizo que arrugara visiblemente el ceño y ladera la cabeza para mirarlas entre intrigado y molesto.

-_¡Mira, mira! Me saqué una foto con él_-

Una chica de largo y lacio cabello castaño adornado por un accesorio en forma de flor al lado izquierdo, mostraba a su grupo de amigas su Smartphone.

-_¡No lo puedo creer!_-

Otra de las jovencitas de cabello igual de largo que la anterior, pero amarrado en dos femeninas trenzas sueltas que caían a cada lado de su cuello, prácticamente le arrancó el teléfono de la mano a su amiga para ver esa foto, que a estas alturas se había convertido en un auténtico trofeo.

-_¡Cómo te envidio!_-

Otra de las chicas miraba a su intrépida amiga con envidia sincera, principalmente por la osadía que había tenido en acercarse a hablarle y pedirle una foto al joven más codiciado de todo el colegio.

Frente al revuelo causado por las jovencitas, otras más se acercaron al grupo y pronto se transformaron en una multitud. En medio de extasiados chillidos, vio cómo el Smartphone pasó de mano en mano hasta transformarse en un verdadero fetiche para el grupo que parecía crecer cada vez más.

Aomine alzó una ceja escéptico por este comportamiento y suspiró con cansancio dejándose caer sobre la mesa. Estaban en el receso de almuerzo y lo único que podía oír por todas partes era ese constante nombre que de tanto oírlo había comenzado a exasperarlo. No entendía por qué tanto fanatismo con el muchacho. Después de todo, era un chico como cualquier otro. Es posible que fuera más guapo de lo normal, pero eso no explicaba este comportamiento que hasta podría catalogar de irracional.

Se puso de pie en un movimiento cansino y decidió salir a tomar aire fresco. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, pues comenzaba a sentir que su paciencia había alcanzado su límite. Tal vez bajaría hasta el casino a comprar alguna bebida energizante mientras esperaba que el reloj avanzara y las clases terminaran, así podría dirigirse por fin al único destino que realmente le interesaba de toda la Secundaria Teiko: el gimnasio.

Caminaba por los pasillos con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Como el día era caluroso, llevaba puesta la camisa manga corta del colegio y los primeros tres botones de ésta estaban desabrochados, dejando ver parte del bronceado pecho del muchacho, la corbata había quedado olvidada hace horas en el fondo de su bolso, excusándose en la asfixia que le producía con este calor. Como el sol que se colaba por las ventanas del pasillo era excesivo y a esa hora no corría ni una brisa de viento, Aomine tuvo que sacarse las manos de los bolsillos y se agitó la camisa sobre el cuerpo, tratando en vano de enfriar al calor que ya se le hacía insoportable.

Iba bajando las escaleras, rumbo al casino, cuando casualmente oyó la conversación de dos sempais que caminaban en dirección contraria a la suya, subiendo por las escaleras rumbo a la azotea.

-_¿Qué le pasa a ese mocoso?... Ryouta Kise_-

-_¡Eso mismo me pregunto! ¿Te diste cuenta en la forma en que me miró?_-

-_Claro que sí… ese maldito mocoso se cree que por ser famoso puede hacer lo que quiera_-

-_Sí… por cierto, escuché que hará una sesión fotográfica para Anan1_-

-_¿Qué? ¡EN SERIO!_-

-_Eso oí_-

-_¡Anan! Eso es otro nivel_-

-_¡Ni que lo digas!_-

-_¿Alguna vez pensaste que tendríamos a un famoso así en el colegio?_-

-_¡Ni en un millón de años!_-

Aomine detuvo su caminar y se volteó a ver a sus sempais que subían lentamente las escaleras sin reparar en su presencia. Su mirada azulina se posó intrigada en las espaldas de esos jóvenes. No porque le interesara particularmente la conversación, ni por el nuevo dato de la aparición del joven modelo en la conocida revista, sino por la reacción que habían tenido. La cólera que teñía sus voces al inicio de la conversación, había desaparecido completamente para ser reemplazada por… ¿admiración?

Eso era lo que más lo intrigaba sobre el muchacho, la obsesión que despertaba hasta en aquellos que parecían no interesados en él.

¿Cuál era la magia que poseía Ryouta Kise?

Por breves segundos deseó encontrarse por fin con aquel enigmático joven que generaba ese nivel de éxtasis. Tal vez al verlo podría entender las febriles reacciones de sus compañeros.

Fue sólo hasta que las voces de sus superiores se perdieron en el bullicio de los largos pasillos del establecimiento educacional, que Aomine volvió a reanudar su caminata y con el mismo paso desganado llegó hasta el casino escolar. Sacó una Redbull de la heladera y cuando se acercó a la caja, reparó recién en las numerosas revistas dispuestas en la mampara inferior.

Fue en ese instante que lo vio. Grandes letras doradas anunciaban el nombre de Ryouta Kise y bajo éstas, un jovencito rubio posaba jovialmente un colorido atuendo.

¿Ese era el famoso Ryouta Kise? Francamente debía reconocer que estaba sorprendido. Se esperaba otra cosa de aquel joven que se había transformado en la atracción principal de todo el colegio.

Era lindo, eso debía reconocerlo, pero no era la gran cosa. Se notaba que no era muy alto, o al menos no tanto como él, lo que le sorprendió en un modelo. Su físico era delgado, no era para nada fornido. Su cabello y sus pestañas, excesivamente largos, le parecieron falsos y hasta afeminados. En definitiva, le pareció un chiquillo paliducho y escuálido.

-_¿Quieres llevar la revista también?_- la vendedora lo miraba atentamente.

-_No, sólo la bebida_- Aomine depositó la lata sobre el mostrador y sacó la billetera desde el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de tela café.

-_Que no te apene, muchos muchachos ya la han comprado. De hecho la principal venta de la semana ha sido esta revista_- la vendedora le sonrió sutilmente mientras ingresaba la compra.

-_No estoy interesado en la revista, gracias_- trató de ser lo más cortés posible, pero francamente la actitud de esa mujer ya lo estaba desesperando.

Pagó rápidamente y se marchó con ese caminar sin preocupaciones que ya lo caracterizaba, mientras se bebía de un sorbo todo el contenido de la lata. El agobio que le estaba produciendo el calor de la época estival, menguó un poco luego de la refrescante bebida, pero ésta no pareció darle más energías, o al menos eso no se reflejó en sus movimientos corporales, que seguían siendo aletargados.

Las dos horas académicas siguientes le parecieron eternas, aunque prefería mil veces oír la aburrida charla de sus profesores presentando los contenidos de la clase que los exasperantes comentarios de sus compañeras, las que ya habían decidido formar un club de fans para el modelo.

Mientras jugaba con el lápiz en su mano, no pudo suprimir una sonrisa de alivio al oír el timbre que anunciaba el término del ciclo académico. Se puso de pie en el único movimiento enérgico que se le había observado en todo el día y rápidamente salió del salón. Cruzando el pasillo se encontró con Kuroko y terminaron de recorrer juntos, el trayecto que les faltaba por llegar al gimnasio.

No sabía si se debía a la exasperación que ya le generaba tanto murmullo sobre el joven modelo, pero el silencio del peliceleste le pareció la cosa más maravillosa del mundo y disfrutó realmente del corto trayecto en su compañía.

La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro en ese instante, no se le borró en toda la práctica. De hecho, no se le borró hasta que por fin lo vio a él.

Ese día estaban jugando un partido de práctica entre los titulares y fue el potente bloqueo de Murasakibara que mandó el balón a volar hasta que éste se perdió de la vista de todos, el culpable de ese accidentado primer encuentro.

Como él era el más cercano a la salida, corrió tras el balón con la intensión de recuperarlo, justo en el momento en que éste atravesaba la puerta abierta del gimnasio.

-_¡Lo siento!_-

Murmuró divertido al ver que el balón había ido a parar justo en la cabeza de un muchacho. Éste le daba la espalda, su figura estaba encorvada y se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos, debido al dolor del golpe, por lo que él no pudo reconocerlo hasta que se dio la vuelta.

Fue en ese instante que Aomine detuvo todo movimiento por completo y la sonrisa que llevaba impresa en su boca desapareció del mapa, limitándose a ver impresionado al rubio que lo miraba con gesto enfadado.

-_¿Cuál es tu problema?_- el modelo lo encaró evidentemente indignado.

-_Tú eres el famoso modelo Kise-kun_- éstas palabras salieron de su boca sin que él mismo se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

-…- el modelo ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder, hizo un gesto de desdén y desvió la mirada, sin poder ocultar la molestia que sentía.

Y fue en ese instante en que Aomine tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, comenzando a entender la fascinación que despertaba el modelo en la gente.

Al tenerlo frente a él, se dio cuenta que realmente se veía mucho mejor en la realidad que en las fotos. Su piel que antes le había parecido paliducha, ahora se daba cuenta que era nívea y suave. Su físico que le había parecido debilucho, veía que se trataba de un cuerpo atlético y esbelto. Su altura le sorprendió sobremanera, pues constató en la realidad que el muchacho era tan sólo un par de centímetros más bajo que él. Al ver de cerca su cabello y pestañas se dio cuenta que eran reales, su lacio cabello era rubio naturalmente y sus largas pestañas le enmarcaban los dorados orbes con delicadeza. Y mirando al joven en su conjunto, del afeminado niñito que creyó ver en la revista, no había nada.

Ahora se daba cuenta de su garrafal error: ese muchacho era físicamente perfecto.

Aomine tragó seco al ver cómo el modelo se agachaba para tomar el balón y se acercaba con paso lento, para depositárselo con fuerza en las manos, mirándolo con una expresión altiva en sus ojos dorados como el sol. La nueva cercanía entre ambos hizo que Aomine aspirara casualmente el aroma que despedía el chico. No pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la esencia que de un momento a otro inundó el aire, y entrecerrando lo ojos, aspiró un aroma demasiado conocido que le recordaba a sol y dulzura… ¿Acaso era miel?

Volvió a fijar su mirada azulina en aquel muchacho dorado. La luz del sol le daba de lleno en el rostro y le sonrojaba levemente las mejillas, destacando unas traslucidas, minúsculas e imperceptibles pecas sobre su nariz, que le parecieron la cosa más adorable en el mundo. El gesto de enfado que tenía, le hacía fruncir los labios en un gracioso mohín que sólo hacía más destacable lo apetecible de su boca. Su ceño fruncido y la intensidad de su mirada le daban carácter y presencia, matizando lo delicado de su rostro con lo varonil de su actitud en una mezcla perfecta.

Esta vez, los labios de Aomine volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa. Aunque en ese momento, no supo muy bien por qué se sentía tan bien con la cercanía de aquel chico. Pero sí sintió cómo el aire se electrificaba cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto.

-_¡Aomine-kun!_-

El grito de Satsuki lo hizo girar la cabeza y desviar la atención del rubio que con sólo su presencia se había ganado su completa fascinación. Supo que debía volver a las prácticas y por primera vez en su vida, sintió que había algo capaz de apasionarlo aún más que el basketball. Dudó unos segundos, debatiéndose entre seguir jugando o quedarse a charlar con el rubio, pero finalmente se encaminó hacia el gimnasio sin voltear a mirarlo, pues temió que si lo hacía, no entraría jamás.

La sutil sonrisa que ahora adornaba su rostro era muy distinta y sólo al alejarse de él, se dio cuenta de los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Mientras caminaba con el anaranjado balón en su mano derecha, fue consciente del leve temblor en su cuerpo y esta vez su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Lo supo ese día, cuando lo vio por primera vez. La llegada de Kise había traído a su vida una pasión febril y desesperada que nunca creyó sentir.

Ahora entendía por completo la devoción que el modelo despertaba. Lo entendía porque ahora él mismo la sentía. Ese chico había necesitado de tan sólo una mirada para volver su mundo de cabezas.

1 

Anan: revista japonesa dirigida a mujeres entre 25 y 35 años. Conocida básicamente por sus sesiones de desnudos.


End file.
